


Navy Doms You and Cooks You a Shitty Breakfast

by RubyAnon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, F/M, Femdom, Lies, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAnon/pseuds/RubyAnon
Summary: You've been housing Navy, the local ditz of a Ruby, for about a month now, helping her out and trying to introduce her to human norms. However, be it through watching some questionable TV shows or using your computer without your permission, she ends up insisting on wanting to know what "sex" is like.Turns out, Navy is not as nearly as innocent as you thought.(Originally posted on /co/.)
Relationships: Navy (Steven Universe)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Navy Doms You and Cooks You a Shitty Breakfast

>a Ruby named Navy has been living in your apartment for about a month now  
>she seemed to be somewhat childlike in her curiosity, always questioning this strange new world around her while expressing a lot of enthusiasm for the most basic of humanity's norms  
>when you initially saw her appear upon your doorstep, you rejected her request to stay in your home  
>well, until she walked away with sad puppy eyes  
>and stubbed her toe  
>and slipped face-first into a puddle  
>and nearly fell down a manhole before you ran outside and grabbed her by the hair  
>she is clearly not capable of living by herself, that much is certain  
>and so, you allowed her to stay in your residence for the time being  
>she seems to be pretty quick to train when it comes to learning how to clean the dishes, operating the TV, utilizing the oven, and other things  
>it's like all you need to do is tell her like three or four things and bam, she's no longer helpless and knows how to operate a computer  
>it's admittedly a bit weird, but Gems are just weird in general, so this pattern in her behavior is something you just kind of accepted  
>...so when Navy insisted she wanted to see what sex was like, you comically spat your drink out  
>it seemed like a very odd thing for her to show interest in, being the adorable ditzy marshmallow she is  
>then again, you don't know entirely what she has been watching on the TV while you were gone, so perhaps she managed to get... curious  
>you did do a bit of research on Gems before even thinking of going through with this  
>...  
>eh, she's like several hundred years old, she can handle it  
  
>"So... what is this? It looks kinda like one of those 'hot dogs' in the big white box."  
>in hindsight, you probably should have gave her sex ed or something before you started this sort of thing  
>you tell her to try to (gently) stroke it with her hand in order to make it... harder  
>she grips her small red fingers around your member, sliding them up and down as she observes it  
>"Oooooh, I think I get it!"  
>god this feels so painfully awkward  
>"Oh wow! I think it's getting harder!"  
>you're starting to regret that you agreed to this sort of thing to begin with  
>"So... do I eat it when it gets hard enough?"  
>assuming the worst, you answer with "no"  
>you assume the appropriate position on the bed, lying on your back  
>you instruct Navy to have your length inserted into her  
>...oh yeah, right  
>she's still wearing clothes, and probably doesn't have any sort of genitalia to begin with  
>yeah, definitely should have came more prepared  
>just as you try to get up to retrieve the anatomical textbook, a flash greets your eyes as Navy stands before you, completely naked  
>now, you have never felt the touch of a woman in your life, but that... seems to be anatomically accurate?  
>you didn't even get to that part yet  
>how the hell did—  
>...  
>that was her fluid  
>a single drop of her fluid landed on your leg  
>and it felt... hot  
>like, literally hot  
>staring right into your eyes, you can see her giving you an impossibly smug expression  
>oh what the hell is this  
>okay okay, this was definitely a mistake  
>before you can get back up, she grips your thighs and presses them against the bed, forcing you down with surprisingly inhuman strength  
>and to think she was struggling to open a jar just the day before  
>with a quick 'shlllk', she swiftly slides your length into her  
>"Mmm...~"  
>jesus fucking christ  
>you gasp as you feel the hot insides of her walls contract around your member  
>"hot" might be a bit of an understatement, as you swear you can see steam arising from there  
  
>she forces your waist down and wraps her legs around your hips, effectively locking you in place with your length still inside of her  
>stuttering, you ask her what the hell she's trying to do  
>"Hm? What's wrong? I thought that was where it was supposed to go."  
>she leans her head closer to yours, her steamy breath escaping her smug grin  
>"Am I doing it right?~"  
>following this statement, you feel it start to get a bit more heated down there, prompting you to tell her to stop before it reaches concerning levels  
>"Sorry Anon, I just can't help it! Maaaybeee if you were to help me out though, I think this could be... 'beneficial' for the both of us.~"  
>she tightens her legs around you for emphasis  
>...  
>you're trapped  
>she has been playing you for a fool while simultaneously playing as the fool  
>and now she has you right where she wants you to be  
>due to a mix of the physical stress and the steamy amount of heat, a tear starts to crawl down your face  
>...before Navy proceeds to lap it off, allowing you to feel the rough wet muscle leave a moist spot on your cheek  
>jesus  
>not wanting to take too long and develop sear marks, you raise your arms to grab hold of her soft plush tush  
>determined, you start aggressively bucking your hips  
>"Mfff..."  
>Navy bites her lip, her hands painfully deepening their grip into your waist  
>you feel her hands getting warmer against your helpless body  
>the sensation of her hot fleshy walls against your length is unlike any other  
>you're getting closer and closer, and judging from Navy's gradually loudening moans, so is she  
>as if this wasn't exhausting enough, Navy proceeds to part her lips  
>depriving you of your much-needed air, her tongue forces its way into your mouth  
>you try to breathe through your nose, though her hot steamy breath filling up your mouth makes this quite difficult, making it feel as if you just ate something hot and are being denied the ability to spit it out  
  
>however, your persistence manages to pay off, feeling a rather warm splash of liquid finally splurt from her  
>praying that she isn't completely 1:1 with human anatomy, you go ahead and blow your load  
>you feel her moans vibrate into your mouth, with her hands creating a burning sensation against your waist that's ow ow OWWW OWW  
>alright that's enough  
>you break the kiss, with a trail of saliva creating a bridge between your lips and hers  
>taking advantage of her dazed state, you push her off of you, creating an audible "shlluuuck" as you exit her  
>you try to get up, but your exhausted body simply tells you 'no'  
>as you try to catch your breath, your eyelids start to lower.....  
  
>...  
  
>your sore muscles help inform you that last night was in fact not a dream  
>trying to ignore your aches, you take a look at your surroundings  
>no sign of Navy  
>but you do notice a plate that has been set on top of your nightstand  
>huh  
>a note is placed on top of the lid  
>it reads "sry 4 brking u last nite.. :( i made some pan cakes"  
>you reach out to open the lid, revealing a stack of black burnt pancakes, some undercooked scrambled eggs, and an untoasted slice of bread  
>you decide to go back to sleep


End file.
